


There's No 1 in Team

by DarcSyster



Series: 5isters [5]
Category: AdventureQuest Worlds
Genre: Critique Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcSyster/pseuds/DarcSyster
Summary: Yes, I got myself 2 more characters, so that I now have one of each base class. In this piece, I wanted to introduce 5erenity and 5layne. 5layne's the easier one to write. She intellectually apathetic, preferring to use her muscles instead of her mind. This does not mean she's stupid. She has great concentration when it comes to combat and sports. But intellectual pursuits hold no interest to her.5erenity is a little more difficult to write given the situations she finds herself in. She wants to live a life of quiet serenity. She's really into all sorts of mystical healing and saving the world and being good and all that kind of thing. Which is why she's out saving the world. Except, saving the world isn't very serene, especially since under that serene exterior she wants to project, she has a red hot temper.





	There's No 1 in Team

"You are slayed!" 5layne yelled at the fallen cyclops warlord. She was a dark brunette dressed in black plate armour and carrying a mirror shield and sword.

"You are _slain_!" 5erenity corrected. She was a red-head dressed in the red and white robes of a healer.

"I am 5layne!" 5layne confirmed happily as she and 5erenity picked up the shadow collector.

"May the powers that be grant me serenity of mind!" 5erenity whispered to herself in frustration. "I'm trying to maintain some sense of serenity about this, but I feel it is very _wrong_ for us to be _stealing_ the Lunaris' shadow collectors on behalf of the Solaris. I know this isn't sport, but this is really very unsportsmanlike conduct. I mean, using any means necessary, no matter how wrong, is something _evil_ does. _Good_ should be better!"

"You're just going to show them to that Solaris dude right?" 5layne asked.

"Yes," 5erenity replied. "I suppose we could return them to the Lunaris afterwards. That would be the right thing to do."

"Yup!" 5layne replied. "I told that Lunaris dude we'd get these for him."

"Now you're making me dishonest!" 5erenity complained.

"No!" 5layne said. "You told me the Solaris dude wanted you to steal these collectors, and I told the Lunaris dude, and he asked me to return the collectors to him. So we both collected these collectors which is what both the Solaris dude and the Lunaris dude wanted. We're all good!"

"You're sounding like 5hadoe!" 5erenity cried in frustration.

"Did I hear my name?" came a voice as 5hadoe stepped up. "5erenity? 5layne? What are you two doing here?"

"We're being heroes!" 5layne said cheerfully.

"We're here to help the poor people of Mobius defend themselves against Chaos Lord Escherion!" 5erenity stated proudly. "What about you?"

"5torm and I were planning much the same," 5hadoe said.

"5torm!" 5erenity cried angrily. "You're working with her? Do you know what she did to the orphanage?"

"She burned it down," 5hadoe confirmed. "According to her, the only ones who were hurt, killed actually, were the _good_ noble women full of _good_ intentions trying to teach us how to have _good_ lives."

"There is no greater evil than forcing good intentions onto others against their will," 5torm stated as she stepped up. "And you call me evil for freeing us from that horror."

"You _murdered_ them!" 5erenity retorted furiously.

"Pft!" 5torm responded. "They won't inflict their horror on any more children now."

"Why don't the four of us join into a party," 5hadoe suggested.

"I like parties!" 5layne cried.

"Not that kind of party," 5hadoe said. "More like a war party."

"War parties are good too!" 5layne responded.

5torm grabbed 5hadoe and pulled her close. "What are you thinking?" she demanded in a whisper. "5layne's idea of dealing with any problem is to smash her fist through it!"

"Exactly what we need for dealing with a Chaos Lord," 5hadoe responded.

"And 5erenity?" 5torm asked. "She's as good as those noble women who ran the orphanage! Worse even!"

"But she's a healer!" 5hadoe said cheerfully. "She can heal us while we fight Escherion."

"You're being practical about this!" 5torm hissed.

"Of course I am!" 5hadoe confirmed cheerfully. She turned to the other two. "We just need to get the remaining pieces of the Runix Cube."

"We already have them!" 5erenity replied. She passed over her pieces to 5hadoe who promptly began putting them together.

5hadoe held up the finished cube. "This is suppose to be some kind of powerful magical device which can be used to stop Escherion," she said. "Any of you have any idea how it works or how to use it?" 5erenity and 5torm shook their heads.

"I don't know nothing," 5layne replied.

"We're well aware of that," 5torm responded.

  


"I don't think I've ever seen you look so worried," 5erenity said to 5hadoe. "You're usually so cheerful."

"The guards would need to be complete morons for a plan like this to work!" 5hadoe responded.

"Backing out?" 5layne asked.

"No," 5hadoe replied. "We just all need to be very ready once we're in the tower. We're probably going to have quite the battle."

  


"I can't believe that actually worked," 5hadoe said in disbelief. "They really thought we were delivering pizza!"

"You don't trust enough," 5erenity said.

"I'm a rogue," 5hadoe said. "Of course I don't."

  


"I can't believe you yelled _In the name of King Alteon the Balanced_!" 5torm cried. "You _know_ you allied yourself with him _only_ because it was the most practical thing to do at the time."

"I felt something needed to be said and saying _Stop because I said so_ just didn't seem official enough," 5hadoe replied.

"How could you yell _In the name of Empress Gravelyn of the Shadowscythe_?" 5erenity demanded. "Only those allied with evil are suppose to say something like that!"

"They have cooler armour and weapons," 5layne replied.

"May the forces that be grant me serenity of mind," 5erenity prayed desperately. She turned her fury back to 5layne. "Is that how you make important life decisions?" she demanded. "You were asked to pick sides, good or evil, and you picked whoever has the _coolest_ looking armour and weapons?" 

"Yeah!" 5layne replied. "I figure it's as good a way as any. Besides, when you and 5torm use to argue about it, 5torm sounded more fun."

"Thank you!" 5torm responded.

Aghast, 5erenity groaned. "5hadoe" she called. "Is it true? Did you only ally yourself with good because it was practical at the time? What about the common good?"

"I'm pretty sure it can look after itself," 5hadoe replied. "But if I don't look after me, I don't think it will do it for me." 

"We're suppose to be heroes!" 5erenity asserted desperately.

"I prefer _anti-_ hero," 5torm responded.

"Of course you allied yourself with _evil_ ," 5erenity challenged. "Who is your master? Empress Gravelyn or Dage the Evil?"

"Don't be absurd," 5torm retorted. "I am _evil_. I serve _me_! I am my own master. 5hadoe and 5layne are the same; they both serve themselves first. You are the only one of us who serves another before yourself. Someday, you will need to kill your beloved King Alteon."

"If it is for the common good, I shall do so gladly," 5erenity asserted.

"Who decides if it's for the common good?" 5hadoe asked. 

5erenity was momentarily silent. "At least we did save the world from one Chaos Lord," she said softly. "I'm pretty sure that was good."

"Two actually," 5torm said. "5hadoe defeated one all on her own."

"Wow!" 5layne cried. "That must have been a glorious battle."

"No," 5hadoe replied. "In fact, there was no battle at all. It was by specifically avoiding battle that they were defeated. I don't even know who it was suppose to be yet so I don't know yet if they were a Lord or Lady of Chaos."

"So you are good!" 5erentiy cried.

"She refers to it as the better part of valour," 5torm said proudly.

"Isn't that discretion?" 5layne asked. "I could never figure out what being quiet had to do with being brave. If being quiet is brave, why do so many warriors have battle cries?"

" _Discretion_ also means _the freedom to decide what should be done in a particular situation_ ," 5erenity said in frustration.

"Oh," 5layne sighed. She thought a bit and turned to 5hadoe. "So you didn't fight?"

"I realized that Drakath expected me to fight," 5hadoe explained. "The only way to _win_ was to do what he wasn't expecting."

"But that's _boring_!" 5layne protested.

"You can have an exciting life as a loser, or be on the winning team," 5hadoe asserted.

"Which is _good_!" 5erenity yelled.

"Ignore 5erenity," 5hadoe urged 5layne, " _and_ 5torm. You and I, we don't care about this good an evil business. We just get on with our lives."

"Right!" 5layne agreed. "But a big boss fight would have been really cool!"

"You can have the boss fight _after_ we've defeated Drakath," 5torm said. "Right now, I need some help in the Castle of Bone with Death Knight Lord Vaden. I'm sure there's plenty of loot to entice even you 5hadoe."

"Just because there's a lot of loot doesn't mean it's profitable," 5hadoe said.

"I know," 5torm said. "But this is something of a grimskull dungeon."

"A grimskull?" 5hadoe asked in concerned surprise.

"That means it takes over everything that loses to it!" 5layne cried eagerly. "Cool! I'm in!"

"It means it _absorbs_ everything it touches!" 5hadoe cried in horror.

"I've learned the key to it," 5torm stated. "I'm certain I know how we can stop it."

"You mean you're doing something good?" 5erenity asked in surprise. "I _knew_ there was goodness in you!"

"I plan to take out all the major villains," 5torm responded. "I plan to claim the Throne of Darkness for myself!"

"That's wonderful!" 5erenity cried. "Ridding the world of evil! You'll make the world such a better place!" 5hadoe face-palmed. 

  


"If I'm not mistaken," 5torm began as she climbed the ladder, "just above us is Vaden's torture chamber." 

"Right!" 5layne said. They climbed out of the sewer and looked around. "Are we on the right world?" 5layne asked.

"I don't believe this!" 5erenity cried.  


"This is definitely wrong!" 5torm cried.

"No," 5hadoe said as she looked about. "It makes sense. Vaden touched this with his gauntlet. I just would have expected it to work a little faster." She suddenly found herself hanging upside down. "Although I guess it's working fast enough."

  


"We've saved a poor lost soul," 5erenity said as they left the castle. "It's too bad we couldn't save any of the others."

"We've just saved the entire world," 5hadoe whispered. "It's the only reason I agreed to this."

"So you really are good!" 5erenity said happily.

"I like living," 5hadoe said. "I still hate this whole hero business."

"I like living too," 5layne agreed. "I'm hungry. Let's go to Yulgar's and get some pizza!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got myself 2 more characters, so that I now have one of each base class. In this piece, I wanted to introduce 5erenity and 5layne. 5layne's the easier one to write. She intellectually apathetic, preferring to use her muscles instead of her mind. This does not mean she's stupid. She has great concentration when it comes to combat and sports. But intellectual pursuits hold no interest to her.
> 
> 5erenity is a little more difficult to write given the situations she finds herself in. She wants to live a life of quiet serenity. She's really into all sorts of mystical healing and saving the world and being good and all that kind of thing. Which is why she's out saving the world. Except, saving the world isn't very serene, especially since under that serene exterior she wants to project, she has a red hot temper.


End file.
